The Swarm King
by willtofish
Summary: A driver killed in an accident is given ultimate power over the swarm. We've all heard that story, but not this story. instead of becoming one the two people are two separate entities occupying the same mind one dominant, one submissive. This is the story of how the Swarm controlled all. Warning will be Yaoi
1. The New Overmind

Disclaimer: All I own are my ideas

Based off of East Bridges' 'The Zerg Swarm' and its many broodlings

'thoughts'

A New Overmind

unknown POV

I was a fool thinking it was a good idea to go for a drive in middle the night on Saint-Patricks day, and now I was about to get in a wreck. My only thought was "I hope my family is safe".

"Do you want power?" I heard. It came from everywhere, yet nowhere. I seemed to be floating in an eternal blackness.

"Yes I do." I told the voice

"Why do you want power?" it asked

"Everyone wants power, the power to protect, the power to destroy, the power to crush your enemies beneath your feet. That is why I want power." I replied

"And so you shall have it." it said

I felt my mind starting to dissolve and then being pushed into another. 'Hell no' I thought as I quickly put up my mental barriers, I learned to make them years ago to deal with bullying and now they were really paying off now. I was pushed into another mind in full control of what I thought. It then hit me that voice that gave me power really thought that I ,Will Jackson, would lose control of my mind? I worked for years just to keep it intact and I wasn't losing it now.

I was wondering where I was and that was I saw it, a small display appeared saying:

_Current Swarm evolution level: 0_

_Current Overmind Bio Energy: 200/300_

_True Overmind: Will Jackson_

_Carrier: Hawk Wilson_

_Evolution requirements: construct Brood Spire_

'Brood Spire?' I thought. Then another display appeared saying

_Brood Spire: main larva producer for the swarm. Produces 250 larva per mile/hour of creep coverage up till 50 miles. Then produces 300 larva per hour until cap of Brood Spire is met. Creep coverage of 3 miles in any direction (28.26 square miles). Unlocks drone, zergling, overlord, spawning pool, and spine crawler._

'ah' I thought 'this is basically a mega Hatchery. Now to do some quick changes to this display'

I quickly force my way in and removed the 'True Overmind' text and changed it to adviser, I then removed the carrier text. I then started to wait for my "carrier" to wake up.

Normal POV

Anyone looking would only see a blood blossom bush, a large thorn bush with blood red flowers and a pungent odor of feces, when in actuality it housed a small girl, about 6 years of age, and an injured boy, about 15 years of age, in a hidden cave. He was attacked by the horrible creatures of this world, the izaki. They were the dominate species of animals on the world of Mundi. He had gone to look for their mother who had gone hunting 4 days earlier. While she did take days at a time if she was gone more than 2 days she would come back injured and that was just 3 days. It worried them so much that Hawk left to try and find her.

Crying she said "Please don't leave me Hawk, I need you."

Hawk then started to glow, scaring the young girl. She then saw that Hawk's wounds were actually healing.

He then opened his eyes to see his sister scared. Quickly getting up he went over to her to confert her saying "It's ok, Adria, I'm fine."

She looked up at him and said shakily "You started glowing and I got scared, but your wounds are healed"

Looking down he realized that his wounds were in fact healed, but that didn't matter what mattered was keeping Adria safe.

'I think I can help with that' Will told him

Looking around quickly he asked Adria "Did you just hear someone?"

"No I didn't. Did you hurt your head when you got attacked?" she asked

'Don't tell her about me yet, I can help you protect her, but you must keep me a secret right now. Just say you were hearing things.' Will told him

"Sorry I was just hearing things. Lets go to sleep its getting pretty late." Hawk said

"Alright Hawk. Goodnight Hawk." she said

"Goodnight Adria" Hawk replied

He waited until she fell asleep before thinking 'Ok who are you and why are you in my head?'

Chuckling Will replied 'My name is Will, I am here to help you control the Swarm.'

'The swarm?' Hawk thought and then the modified display appeared:

_Current Swarm evolution level: 0_

_Current Overmind Bio Energy: 200/300_

_Adviser: Will Jackson_

_Evolution requirements: construct Brood Spire_

'So your here to help me?' Hawk asked

'Yes I am, and let me say that you should start creating the Brood Spire, and before you ask I only know so much some things I won't know and we'll have to wing it.' he said

'Just how do I start creating this Brood Spire?' Hawk asked

'Go outside and place your hand on the ground and will it to grow.' Will told him

'Alright' Hawk replied. Getting up from the ground he made his way outside and placed his hand on the ground and did exactly as Will said.

Feeling all his Bio Energy drain away he looked down and saw a pulsating cocoon.

'Now go and rest Overmind. The Swarm can't have you collasping from exhaustion.' Will ordered

Hawk just walked into the cave and fell asleep.


	2. The Brood

For disclaimer see Ch.1

'thought' or 'thought talk' (for lack of a better term)

The New Brood

'Hawk, wake up. The Brood spire has finished.' Will said.

'Will, shut up, it's what? 4 A.M.? Leave me alone' Hawk replied

'Fine, let the creep scare Adria, see if I care.'

That got Hawk up in a flash. 'What do you mean Creep?'

_Creep: biological sustenance that feeds all zerg organisms; will produce bio-energy via photosynthesis, will destroy weaker plant life, but will feed stronger life, such as trees, and create a symbiotic relationship with them._

'So, what should I do about it?' Hawk asked

'First let's see how much Bio-Energy we have.'

_Current Swarm evolution level: 1_

_Current Overmind Bio Energy: 10/400_

_Current Swarm Bio Energy: 100/1000_

_Bio Energy per cycle: 50_

_Evolution requirements: construct Evolution Chamber_

_Current units available: drone 1 bio energy, zergling 3 bio energy, overlord 10 bio energy_

_Current buildings available: spawning pool 150 bio energy, spine crawler 50 bio energy_

_Spawning pool unlocks: Queen 20 bio energy, Evolution Chamber 500 bio energy_

'Can you tell me what those things do?' Hawk asked

'Yes I can' Will told him 'the drone is the basic worker of the swarm, the zergling is the basic skirmisher unit, it is best used as a scout and as home defense as zerg creatures move faster on creep, the overlords are the captains of the swarm, thought their primary responsibility is taking care of the larva, I'm not 100% sure what the spawning pool will do, and the spine crawler is a land defense structure. It has a large spine on it and propels it at enemies.'

'Thank you Will, this will come in handy.' Hawk said

'Overmind, if I may. I would suggest morphing in 6 zerglings, 3 drones, and an overlord.'

'How exactly do I do that?'

'You simply will it to happen, just like the Brood Spire, but you don't need to touch the larva.'

Sure enough, as soon as he wanted it done he felt 31 bio energy disappear and felt 9 larva curl into balls and the top of the Brood Spire start to pulsate.

'I'll stay primarily in the Brood Spire. Go back to sleep Overmind, I'll wake you when they are done.'

As soon as Hawk had fallen asleep Will dove into his memories. 'Hmmmm… these creatures have crystals in them that hold power. That could help the swarm generate bio energy. But what's this? Only to level 5? What about above level 6? Small blue crystals? Khaydarin crystals? I'll need to do some research on that. If they are Khaydarin crystals, it would become very easy to control this world.' As Will left Hawk's mind he felt that the zerglings and drone's cocoons were almost ready to hatch. 'Already? I must have been in there longer than I thought. Ha, Ha, Ha. All I can really do is think.'(XD)

When the zerglings and drones hatched, they started to search for the Overmind. 'How cute.' He thought, he quickly entered each of their minds and told them to obey Hawk before checking on the overlord. 'An hour left on him. I'll get Hawk up if the creep reaches the cave or if the overlord hatches whichever comes first.'

Will was watching the zerglings play with the drones. It was quite funny the drones were having a competition on which could lift the most the zerglings were being the weights, when Will heard, 'Greetings Overmind.'

'Overlord, you must follow the will of Hawk, I want to learn about this world before I try and rule it. We must make him think he rules the swarm…'

'… So when he finds out it was all a lie it will hurt even more. Overmind I must say, you are an evil, angry, and power hungry ruler, the perfect ruler for the swarm.'

'Thank you overlord, but you must call me either Will or Adviser, or he might catch on.'

'A great plan, Will.'

'Now I must wake-up Hawk.' Will thought, 'But how… I know.'

Will quietly told him 'Hawk wake up' and after a few times it didn't work 'oh well…. **HAWK GET UP**' Will thought yelled.

Hawk instantly bounced onto his feet, and then grabbed his head to get rid of the head rush. He heard Will and a deeper voice laughing.

'Will why did you do that?' Hawk asked

'To get you up, the overlord, drones, and zerglings had finished morphing. If I may suggest something, send the zerglings to find your mother, but keep a pair here, the overlord can watch over them and alert me if they find anything. And it will give your sister a chance to get used to the swarm.'

'Alright, but what was that over voice I heard?' Hawk asked

'Greetings Overmind, I am the first overlord of the swarm, along with Will I can advise you on the swarm.'

'Hello overlord.' Hawk simply replied

"Adria, you need to get up. I have something to show you."

"Is mommy back?" she asked

"No, not yet, but I have something to help us find her."

"Really?" she asked wide eyed, "Where is it?"

"Outside, we'll be safe, I promise."

"OK." She told him.

As he led here out of the cave she quickly hid behind him, the pair of zerglings still there had run up to him to see if he needed anything.

"H-hawk wh-what are th-those things?" she asked frightened

"Adria these are called zerglings, they're here to protect us. I have been given control of something called the swarm."

As he was telling her this, Will instructed the zerglings to act like dogs. It was frightening and cute at the same time to the young girl. Watching these creatures lay down and roll over like the dog she had back in her old village. Being young and slightly naive she quickly got used to the zerglings, Hawk watched happily as she walked up to one and gave its head a rub, and how it tackled her to lick her.

As they walked further out Hawk saw the drones, he could only describe them as crab like. He also saw the overlord; it looked like a flying boulder with tentacles hanging off it.

"Those are drones and that is an overlord, now to show you the Brood Spire."

What they saw shocked them both, Hawk had not seen it yet, and Adria was just getting used to the swarm. It was at least 100 feet tall, so it was easily hidden in the trees, it had a large round top that was flat at the very top with 3 claw like appendages on the top (picture 3 curved pincers facing inward to hold an egg), Will told him that was where the overlord morphed. It had several hollow tentacles that led to the base where the larva were gathered, but what really freaked them out was the 3 eyes that were watching them. The eyes connected to the Brood Spire by long tentacles.

"Hawk what is that?" Adria asked

"That is the Brood Spire, I must say that it doesn't look quite like I expected."

"Hawk, I'm hungry." She said

'So am I,' he thought, 'but what can we eat?'

'Overmind you can eat the creep.' Will told him, 'But your sister won't be able to metabolize it. I'll have 2 zergling pairs break off and gather food. The creep will just be like a sugary snack to your sister.'

Reaching down Hawk scooped up some of the creep, and watched in fascination as the hole was refilled. Bringing it too his mouth, he didn't taste anything in it, and it was rather chewy. When he swallowed he felt refreshed and full of energy. Adria watched in interest as he did this, when she saw it was OK to eat, she reached down and got a small hand full and brought it to her mouth. She quickly got on her knees and started shoveling it I her mouth.

'Wow it must taste very good to humans.' He thought… human. Was he still human? Will had told him that he ruled over these creatures but not much else. 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' He thought to himself.

He quickly got beside Adria and told her, "You need to stop eating or you will get a stomach ache."

It was at this time he realized that two of the drones had gone off. 'Will, where did the drones go?' he asked

'The 4 zerglings found and killed a creature and the drones are going to get the carcass.'

'Is it possible for me to see what it was?' Hawk asked

'The drones will be here soon. You can see it then, but you need to learn how to look through the eyes of the swarm. I can only do so much while you are learning, but once you master it controlling the swarm will be much easier.'

'Thank you Will.' He said ending the connection

"Hawk! Hawk! What's happening?" he heard as he returned to his head.

Adria was crying, about what he didn't know. "Adria, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You got quiet all of a sudden and you had a blank look on your eyes, you were scaring me." She said hugging him tight

"I'm sorry Adria. I was communicating with the swarm, I didn't know I got so bad. I'll work on getting better." He said hugging her

"Just don't do that again. You were scaring me." She said teary eyed

"Sorry Adria, I was being told that we can get some real food for you."

"Really? Like what mama would bring?" she asked

"Yes. Oh look they're here."

What they saw shocked them, the drones were carrying back a level 3 izaki, it was a beta lupus and the zerglings had only minor injuries. That could mean only one thing, the rest of the pack will be coming.

"Hawk? Is that a…"

"Beta lupus? Yes it is. Quickly crawl in the Brood Spire." He told her. He quickly ordered a drone to make a spine crawler and felt 50 Bio-Energy be used.

_Current Swarm Bio Energy: 19/1000_

'Hawk the spine crawler won't be finished for 3 hours. They'll be here in 1 hour. I would suggest getting the crystal in the Beta Lupus and use it to restore some Bio-Energy.' Will said

Hawk was on it, digging through the corpse for the core, not even wondering how will knew about it, as soon as he touched it he felt himself absorb it.

_Current Overmind Bio Energy: 50/400_

_Current Swarm Bio Energy: 19/1000_

'Put 49 into the Spine Crawler, it should speed it up. I'll keep the 19 the swarm has and use it to defend the Brood Spire.'

Hawk did what Will said. The Spine Crawler popped out of the cocoon and strangely enough it wasn't purple, instead it was a deep black.

'Will what is that? It doesn't look like the Spine Crawlers you showed me.'

'Let me check… Here it is'

_Spine Cannon: due to extra Bio-Energy being forced into the Spine Crawler, it has evolved into a Spine Cannon. Along with the normal attack, the Spine Cannon shoots an high powered shot of energy at a much greater distance. The Spine Cannon can also use the Spine Crawler's attack, but at a much faster pace and a much stronger hitting power. Instead of dying off creep like its weaker cousin, the Spine Cannon will produce creep to feed itself and other zerg organisms. Only one Spine Cannon can be alive at a time._

As this was happening the overlord was collecting the larva and transferring them, and Adria to the top of the Brood Spire.

When he was done the other zerglings had shown up. The drones had burrowed underground to protect themselves, and the overlord had spotted the pack about 5 minutes away.

'Hawk, you should join your sister and the larva at the top of the Brood Spire, it would offer better protection then you would get down here. Until you are stronger, you are at risk.'

'Alright, but let me watch through the overlord I want to see what'll happen.'

'Just make sure to tell your sister so she won't get scared.' Will told him

'Alright' "Overlord. Take me up there." He ordered

'Yes Overmind.'

Hawk felt the overlord wrap its tentacles around him and quickly lifted him up to the top of the Brood Spire.

"Adria, I am going to watch what will happen through the overlord, don't get scared when I go blank again." Hawk told her

"Alright Hawk, I know you will protect me." She said hugging him before going calm the scared larva.

'Wow she's really mature for her age. Where I'm from a someone her age would be panicking.'

'Yes she is, here you have to grow up fast or you die.'

'That's really intres… they're here.' Will said

Hawk quickly entered the overlord's mind and saw a frightening sight. 40 minorem lupos, 8 dirum lupos, and a single Alpha lupus surrounding the Brood Spire.

'Will, there are 40 minorem lupos, 8 dirum lupos, and the Alpha lupus, they're levels are 1, 2, and 6.' Hawk told Will

'Thanks, I'll have the zerglings distract the others, the Spine Cannon will take care of the Alpha.'

It was then Hawk saw the true power of the swarm, the 12 zerglings where attacking with a unheard of ferocity. Hawk watched in awe as the zerglings, who were outnumbered 4 to 1, were decimating the lupos. Only the dirum lupos were doing damage, but not much. But the most amazing battle was between the Alpha lupus and the Spine Cannon. The Alpha was dodging almost every attack thrown its way. It had several small cuts on it, but had many more, and more pronounced scars. It was a equal battle the Spine Cannon had several small injuries as did the Alpha, but that all changed in an instant. The Alpha had moved on top of the drones, which quickly grabbed and held him. The last thing it saw before its head exploded was the Spine Cannon tentacle coming right for his face.

By this time the zerglings had killed 30 minorem lupos and 6 of the dirum lupos, but when their Alpha fell they started to flee. Will had the Spine Cannon fire into the fleeing lupos, it fired a blue ball of energy that blew up on impact and killed the two remaining dirum lupos and 10 of the minorem lupos. The rest were quickly dispatched by the zerglings.

Will quickly instructed the drones to cut up the meat and put the cores by the Brood Spire, all but the level 6 core, which should be stored in the creep until a queen could be birthed, the larva were being transferred back to the ground, as were Hawk and Adria.

"Hawk look at this, this could've feed our village for years." Adria said in awe

"I know, I just wish it never happened." Hawk said as a tear fell from his eye

"So do I Hawk, buts it's gone now, _He's _gone now, and we can do anything about it." Adria said also with tears in her eyes.

But Hawk wasn't listening he had gone back to that horrid day, unknowingly pulling Will with him.

* * *

Thinking of making the next chapter a bit smutty. What do you guys think?


End file.
